Portable computer devices are increasingly more common and mobile, such as laptop computers, tablet PCs, ultra-mobile PCs, as well as other mobile data, messaging, and/or communication devices. When a user holds a small, portable device such as a tablet PC or ultra-mobile PC that has an integrated touch-screen, a common interaction technique is to hold the device with one hand and interact with the touch-screen with fingers of the other hand. For example, the user can tap-touch targets, user interface elements, or menu items on the touch-screen with a finger. While portable computer devices have become more mobile and convenient, the size of device integrated displays has decreased to accommodate the mobility and convenience of the devices. Additionally, there is an ever increasing need to display more data and content, such as various application user interfaces on the device integrated displays. As a result, pull-down menus, headers, scrollbars, and other similar display features take up display space that could otherwise be utilized to display the data and other content. A technique utilized to conserve the display space is to hide menus, scrollbars, and other similar user interface features just off-screen and out of the display space. However, it can be difficult for a user to then manipulate various controls and selections to locate and utilize the hidden user interface features.